the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and the Stupid Siblings
Harry Smith and the Stupid Siblings is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in March 2017. Plot The episode starts with the Smiths having their breakfast before Harry Smith dashes into the kitchen, shouting "Gross Class 1000!". He grabs the new Tweety Sweets box, eager to pull out the rare Gross Warrior ZX figure inside, however he rummages through to find the figure is gone! He accuses James Smith of stealing it, causing him to burst into tears and choke on his Fancy Hippos Healthy Husks. Grace Smith yells at Harry for this and for scattering cereal all over the floor - she forces him to clean up the mess and scrub the floor with a toothbrush because Liam Smith's brother Francis Smith is coming over for dinner later. Liam sighs. Later, Harry rages in his bedroom while Grace nags him to tidy his room in 30 seconds, on pain of Grace turning the internet off - he manages this in time by shoving everything into his wardrobe. The doorbell rings - Grace opens it to see Francis has arrived. Liam and James welcome him in, though he stares at the dusty furniture with disapproval. Grace drags Harry into the kitchen to play the board game Fancy Hippos: A Fancy Rescue Mission with James, Liam and Francis. As Harry gets bored to death, he notices Morten Larsen spying on them from the garden window; a fishing hook flies into the kitchen and yanks Liam's belt off. Liam suddenly accuses Francis of cheating, leading the pair into an argument - Liam stands up to yell at Francis, though his trousers fall down and he trips over Grace, who drops a fruit cake on his head! He blames Francis for the incident while Harry bursts out laughing. Later the sun comes out, so Grace suggests they have a barbecue. As Liam and Francis set the barbecue up, Grace brings out plates of sausages and chicken drumsticks. The two start arguing over whether they should start cooking the sausages or drumsticks first - Francis tosses a few sausages at Liam, causing him to roar. All of a sudden it pours with rain, so Liam runs into The Black Foot Gang's fort for shelter with Harry. Soon Francis offers Liam and Harry some sausages and drumsticks, which the former refuses. He then notices Harry's giant Gross Class 1000 poster and tells him that he has collected all of the figures from boxes of Tweety Sweets when he was young, although he never got the Gross Warrior ZX figure, just like Harry! Liam silently sniggers - something strange is going on... Liam suddenly changes the subject, suggesting that he and Francis should have a competition to see who can climb to the roof of the house first! The pair dash outside - Francis starts climbing the drainpipe with Liam following. The former sprays aftershave in the latter's face, though Liam supports himself on the bay window and overtakes Francis. The pair eventually get to the roof; Grace notices this and is so shocked she drops the plate of sausages and drumsticks on the compost heap. Both then grab and bend the TV ariel until Liam does a big fart at Francis, causing him to let go of the ariel which flings him into Mae MacDonald's paddling pool - the moody girl calls him a freak and slaps him in the face. He hops around Mae's garden with rage while Liam fist pumps to celebrate his victory. Later, Francis gets ready to go home. Liam suddenly stops him to remind him about not getting a Gross Warrior ZX figure...Liam pulls the Gross Warrior ZX figure that was missing from the cereal box out of his pocket, while taunting Francis that he will never ever have it unless Athenians flood Taicha with sulfuric acid. Francis replies that it doesn't bother him and slams the door, calling him "Lousy Liam" - he starts raging, dropping the figure - Harry picks it up and dashes off to his room. Meanwhile Grace tells Liam off for acting like a kid and says that he shouldn't have been rude to him, then Beatrice Ruby phones to tell Grace she is rescheduling a visit to the house to the day Grace was planning to get her hair done, leaving her yelling "It's not fair!!" as Harry mutters "Stupid siblings..." while farting and laughing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 episodes